


Give Me That Fire

by Archangelsanonymous (ArchangelsAnonymous)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Canon Universe, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mission Fic, Post-Episode: s03e21-22 Zero Hour, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, They can't help it, Zeb has magic dick juice, rebel kallus, they're just idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelsAnonymous/pseuds/Archangelsanonymous
Summary: Zeb and Kallus finish up a mission and are forced to strip and shower before they even get back on the shuttle. It seems like shower isn't all they do.*Now includes art by biobiwan!*
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 3
Kudos: 179





	Give Me That Fire

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOO Glad to have finally finished this one. Has a lot more feels than my last one, but hey I can't leave all the edge out. ;D  
> Thanks to my fellow Trashboi fans who have encouraged me and to KC for being rad and supportive as always!

“I can’t believe you got us covered in this...Whatever it is,” Kallus huffed, making a face at the brownish-purple, heinous-smelling goo that was covering both him and Zeb. Whatever it was didn’t seem to be affecting them in any adverse way, but it was now S.O.P. (Thanks to Kallus) to not risk bringing any unknown pathogens onto base. This meant that both of them had to strip down outside of their shuttle, sanitize or destroy their clothing, and take an uncomfortable invasive shower that made sure they were safe to return. The irony that these were his procedures that he had suggested be put in place was not lost on him. 

“We got the mission done, didn’ we?” Zeb argued, taking a moment to shake his body, spraying the goo everywhere, including on Kallus’ face.

Kallus took off a glove and used his mostly dry hand to wipe off his face, which revealed a frown. “In the least efficient way possible.” He turned and walked to the side of the shuttle and opened a panel, which revealed a small electrical panel. After pushing a few buttons, a large showerhead emerged from the side of the shuttle. Before he turned on the water, Kallus removed his armor, setting it aside to be sanitized. He lifted his t-shirt, the jungle planet being far too hot for anything else, but stopped when he heard a noise come from the Lasat’s direction.

Zeb cleared his throat as soon as he saw Kallus look at him, and crossed his arms. “Do--Do you have to do that here?” 

“Yes. You do too. Wait…” Kallus narrowed his eyes at Zeb, who swallowed hard and blushed at the sudden examination. “Do you...EVER read the SOP revisions I send out?” 

“I--” Zeb wasn’t sure how to respond, but he assumed anger was appropriate. “Ya sent five jus’ this week!” 

Kallus pulled his shirt off roughly and turned around so he didn’t have to look at Zeb. “I only sent…” He held up his fingers to try and remember how many he had sent this week. After losing count, he sighed and thought that maybe he was going a little overboard. This wasn’t the Empire, after all. “Okay, maybe I revise a bit more than necessary, but this one IS necessary.” He knelt down to start untying and removing his boots. “We cannot risk taking any unknown pathogens back to base and causing a mass pandemic or worse. It’s only required for planets that we have never explored, for example,” he gestured around, “this heap of bantha dung.”

Zeb opened his mouth to ask what pathogens were, but decided he had already made himself look stupid enough for one mission. “Well, just tell me when ye’re done, then.”

“No!” Kallus shouted, a little more desperate than he meant to. When Zeb turned, curious at the outburst, Kallus cleared his throat and looked back down. “It’s just, uh, if we shower at the same time, it saves water.” He hoped that he was looking down enough that his blush was obscured. “Hera would be upset if we wasted resources.”

“Ye’re not wrong…” Zeb reached his hand up, rubbing the back of his head, covered in the disgusting goo. “Ugh. A’right, let’s get this over with, then.”

Zeb had a horrible feeling about this. Mainly based on all of the very NOT horrible things he had been thinking about Kallus lately. He pulled off his armor and tossed it over by Kallus’ to get sanitized as well. As he reached behind his back to pull the zipper on his jumpsuit, he turned away from Kallus. Hells, he was acting like a kit. Zeb pulled down the top of his suit and slipped his arms out of it, pushing the fabric down to his hips. He casually turned back around towards Kallus, trying not to give away his true motives, but knew he was bound to fail as soon as he saw the man. 

*Zeb would later say this happened in slow motion.

Kallus was barefoot, and his thumbs were hooked inside the waistband of his pants, which were already unbuttoned and hanging loose around his hips. He was looking down as he lowered his pants, and his already damp hair was falling in his face and curtaining his lidded eyes. Zeb quickly realized that he was not just removing his pants, but his skivvies as well, when his hips and ass were progressively revealed. Zeb’s eyes were glued to Kallus’ figure, having never seen a human naked before. Sure, he shared a bunk with Ezra, but each of them always waited until the other was out or asleep to change or use the fresher. Plus, until Kallus, he had never had any inclination to see it, but now...now he was very interested. From his viewpoint, he couldn’t quite see what was between Kallus’ enticingly muscular thighs, and when he tried to move to sneak a peek, it just alerted Kallus to the fact that he was looking.

“It’s not ideal for me either, okay?” Kallus sighed, tossing his belt with his armor and kicking the rest of his clothes over to the incineration pile. Zeb’s eyes were glued to the ex-imperial’s naked ass as Kallus walked back over to the panel on the ship, turning on the water. As he turned to step under the water, Zeb looked down to avoid Kallus catching him, then took a deep breath, ready to do what he had to. He squeezed his eyes closed and shoved the rest of his suit down and stepped out of it, cursing a bit as he realized he was half out of his sheath. Maybe Kallus wouldn’t notice. If they stayed back to back, he wouldn’t see a thing. 

“What are you doing?” Kallus asked as Zeb was walking backwards toward where he could hear the shower was. 

“I, uh, I figured ya wanted some privacy,” Zeb fibbed, thinking of the least attractive things he could muster so his dick would calm the blast down. 

Kallus chuckled, and Zeb heard the sound of water splashing behind him. “Please, don’t worry yourself with that. I was raised in imperial military academies all my life. I was never afforded the luxury of privacy.”

Realizing it would be weird if he didn’t turn around, Zeb pivoted and let himself get under the spray before he looked at Kallus. That was quickly noted in Zeb’s brain as a Bad Idea, because he looked up to see the man with his head thrown back, neck extended out and eyes closed as he ran his hands through his hair. Zeb’s eyes couldn’t help but follow the river of water that flowed down Kallus’ neck, over his toned pecs and abs, and turning at his hip, which followed the defined line, finally ending at a patch of curly golden brown hair that Zeb was praying to dive into. 

“Interesting…” Kallus purred, breaking Zeb out of his daze.

“’m sorry--I--”

“Don’t be,” Kallus reached a hand up and ran his fingers through the damp patch of fur on Zeb’s lower cheek. “Is this…”

“Yes,” Zeb sighed, closing his eyes and leaning into Kallus’ hand. He tentatively laid a hand on Kallus’ hip, but gripped it tighter as the man leaned into it and him eagerly. One hand ventured down and grabbed Kallus’ ass, and Zeb opened his eyes when the man gasped. “Yeh want this?” Zeb asked softly, staring into Kallus’ stardust eyes as water fell in droplets off of his eyelashes and nose. 

“Is it that obvious?” Kallus smirked as he moved his free hand to Zeb’s other cheek. “I’ve wanted this a while.” He pulled Zeb’s face down toward him and he met the lasat’s lips with his own, feeling Zeb’s hands tighten around his body as he responded to the kiss. 

The brush and press of Kallus’ soft lips against his own sent a pleasurable ripple throughout his body, and Zeb felt his fur stand on end as he felt teeth graze his bottom lip. He let his body move forward and could feel Kallus’ erection press against his thigh. “Let me take care of yeh, Kal.” Zeb forcibly turned Kallus around, pressing his chest to the human’s back and groaning as he buried his face into Kallus’ neck. His, now fully unsheathed, cock was nestled between Kallus’ ass cheeks and it was just enough to make him leak steadily onto Kallus’ lower back. The cold water was a welcome reprieve as the spark between them ignited and caused their bodies to feel like they were on fire.

“Oh, Zeb…” Kallus moaned as one of Zeb’s huge hands wrapped around his member, completely engulfing it from root to tip. The water felt symbolic in a way. Not just washing away the crud from this wretched planet, but purifying him and purging any trace of the Empire from his body and soul. He held onto Zeb’s wrist with one hand, in a knowingly failed attempt to slow the lasat’s measured stroking of his swollen cock, and his other was above his head, gripping the back of Zeb’s neck, hoping to ground himself as he felt his body start to lose control. 

“Tha’s it…” Zeb breathed, taking in another strong inhale of Kallus’ addictive scent. Even as the water rained down on them, carving out small rivers on Kallus’ skin, all it did was reveal the soft, earthy musk that was very specifically Kallus. Once his head was swimming with it, he realized he couldn’t get enough and started to slowly kneel, pressing his lips to Kallus’ spine every few inches. 

“Zeb, what are yo--Oh!” Kallus cried out and reached up to grab hold of the shower extension, not trusting his legs now that there was a horny lasat currently spreading his ass cheeks and licking inside of him. “Kriff! A little warning would have...ohhh...would have been nice!”

Zeb pulled away, panting, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Here’s yer warning. ‘M gonna stretch you open, then,” he pointed at the side of the shuttle where there was a ladder, “‘m gonna put one leg of yers up there an’ kriff yeh till yeh can’t remember yer name.”

“Oh, in that case, It’s Alex,” Kallus looked over his shoulder. “Alexsandr.” He smirked when Zeb gave him a confused look. “In case I can’t remember my name later.”

“Alex…” Zeb smiled as he let the name roll around in his mouth a bit, getting a feel for it and deciding he enjoyed it. He quickly dove back between Kallus’ cheeks, letting his long, flexible tongue lick and stretch him open. Kallus tasted like he smelled and Zeb couldn’t get enough of it. He was kind enough to give Kallus a couple breaks as he worked him open, only pausing to check if he was ready to take Zeb’s rather inhumanly large cock.

After what seemed like endless torture to Kallus, Zeb pulled away and he was able to take a breath before he felt Zeb’s large arms wrap around him. He closed his eyes as large, soft hands pawed at what seemed like every inch of him, occasionally leaving a passionate scratch or two. “Please, Zeb…” he found himself begging as Zeb rutted between his thighs, impatient as the promise of Zeb being inside him was so close.

“Yes,” Zeb growled as he lifted Kallus up and took him over to the side of the shuttle, away from the water. He nuzzled his face into Kallus’ neck as he guided one of the human’s legs up onto a higher rung of the ladder in front of them. “Wanted yeh for so long, Kal,” Zeb confessed, letting his hand trail from Kallus’ knee, up the inside of his thigh, still slick from the water, and pressed a large finger inside of Kallus, making sure to retract his claw. 

“Then take me, you brute,” Kallus spat, gripping the rails of the ladder in anticipation for the roughness he had just invoked. 

As expected, Zeb turned practically feral at the name. “Brute?” He swiftly pulled out the finger that was inside of Kallus, making him gasp in surprise when it caught the rim, stretching him slightly. “I’ll give yeh a brute.” Zeb stroked himself a bit in preparation, covering his cock in the natural slick he produced. He wrapped one arm around Kallus’ waist, to keep him in place, and used the other to line up his cock and start to push into Kallus. 

“ _Kriff_ …” Kallus groaned as the burn of Zeb stretching him open faded quickly into pleasure. In fact, he felt amazing and loose and--His thought process was quickly derailed as Zeb pulled out and slammed back into him forcefully. Kallus’ mind was blank as the lasat pounded into him, and the only sounds he could make were moans and the cry of Zeb’s name. 

Zeb tightened his hold on Kallus’ waist as he thrust up into him. He had lifted one leg onto the bottom rung of the ladder for leverage, and found his other hand covering Kallus’ hand on the side rail, the contact sending a surge through his chest, sending ripples throughout the rest of his body. “ _Ashla_ , yeh feel so kriffin’ good.” Wanting to taste his lover again, Zeb nudged Kallus’ cheek with his nose, and he turned his face so their lips could meet. 

With Zeb’s body enveloping him both inside and out, Kallus was drowning and he had never been so willing to give his last breath for the feeling to continue. He could feel it coming to an end as his climax built, but he chased it eagerly, pushing back whenever Zeb thrust so he could feel him as deep as possible. “I’m so...Oh, Zeb, I’m so close…”

“C’mon then,” Zeb breathed, speeding up his pace as he chased his own orgasm. “I wanna feel yeh come on my cock, _Alex_.” Once Zeb said his name, Kallus cried out, throwing his head back onto Zeb’s shoulder as he came, shooting ropes onto the side of the shuttle. Zeb pushed deep into Kallus as he came and felt the human tighten around him, causing his own orgasm. Zeb groaned deep, holding on to Kallus as he sunk his teeth into the man’s shoulder and spilled into him. 

Both breathed heavily as they came down, Zeb letting himself naturally slip out of Kallus before turning him around. “Hey there,” Zeb smiled softly as he guided Kallus’ arms around his neck.

“I don’t think I can walk,” Kallus pouted slightly, but he yelped in surprise as Zeb picked him up, lifting from under his ass and letting his legs dangle.

“I gotcha,” Zeb walked them over to the still running shower and took them underneath it so they could clean up. The lasat carefully used one hand to tenderly wash away any trace of himself on Kallus, then, after tending to himself, held Kallus for a moment, enjoying the closeness.

“Zeb,” Kallus whispered softly, bringing a hand back to hold the lasat’s cheek. Zeb leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.

“Alex…”

“No, Zeb, we have to turn off the water or we won’t have enough to get home.”

“Oh,” Zeb’s eyes snapped open and he carried Kallus over to the side panel. He pushed the buttons that Kallus indicated, and the water stopped, retracting the extension. 

“And, not that I don’t appreciate it, but it may be a little easier to clean up if I’m not attached to you,” Kallus suggested. 

“Yer leaving me teh clean up?” Zeb teased, bringing Kallus in the shuttle and gently laying him down on a cot. 

“Well, I would have gladly cleaned up but you’re the one who stuck a giant cock in my ass,” Kallus argued, jokingly. It only took a few minutes for Zeb to grab them each a new set of clothes, hose down their armor, and incinerate their previous garments. By the time he got back, Kallus was sitting in the cockpit, punching in the coordinates for the base.

“In a hurry?” Zeb hoped it came off as a joke, but he had some anxiety that Kal wouldn’t want anything to do with him after this. It wasn’t the first time.

“I hope you are too, because I would really like to continue in a real bed,” Kallus looked back at Zeb, smiling. Zeb broke out into a grin and stole a soft kiss from Kallus before he sat down in the seat next to him.

“Yeah, let’s get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Art by [Elle](https://biobiwan.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: @gay-agents-and-generals


End file.
